El Azul De Tus Ojos
by Jane K.P.M.C
Summary: ¿puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida mediante un sueño? ¿eres capaz de creer en ello? Estos jóvenes creyeron haber encontrado a su alma gemela...pero aquel sueño va desapareciendo y. solo queda la sombra de lo pudo ser...deciden alejarse de ello y comenzar de nuevo...lo único que queda de ello es el azul de esos ojos que jamás volverían a ver...o eso creían ellos. u/a
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

La vida se define por los momentos que vives a lado de las personas amadas e importantes para ti, pero será posible encontrar al amor de tu vida a través de un sueño?

Estos jóvenes creyeron haber encontrado a su alma gemela, todo comenzó con un sueño, en el cual se encontraron, prometieron encontrarse para vivir ese amor a primera vista, un beso apasionante...pero quien aseguró que sería fácil, que todo ya estaba escrito, será que está predestinado, creés en las casualidades?

varias pruebas que tendrán que superar para amarse libremente, muchos estarán a favor, unos en contra, podrán superar los obstáculos y la más difícil, podrán con el olvido?

Acompañenos a descubrirlo...


	2. Sueños

Nota:

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi...solo utilizó sus personajes por mero entretenimiento.

La historia es absolutamente. de mi autoria.

*

 **Sueños**

.

.

.

.

Me encuentro en un bello paisaje, hay un gran lago, muchos árboles, un sin fin de flores de toda la variedad posible, animales muy lindos y el cielo de un azul majestuoso acompañado por el sol; parece sacado de un cuento de hadas

o sacado de una obra de arte de algún pintor, para mi es simplemente bellísima.

La vista ante mi me invita a explorar aquélla tierra, para ser sincera no se en donde estoy pero aquí siento una paz y una calma que logra tranquilizar mi corazón, así que son más camino en dirección al lago tiene el agua muy cristalina e incluso llegó a ver mi reflejo en el, toco con mis dedos la superficie. del agua para valorar su temperatura y sin pensarlo mucho introduzco los pies a la altura del tobillo y me relajo al instante, que maravilla es estar aquí...

Varios minutos después continuo con la exploración y me dirijo hacia el centro del aquel paisaje, hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta que llevó un vestido en color azul muy lindo y cómodo continuo por el sendero que está frente a mi, donde de repente el sol se oculta y da paso a la noche y con ella una especie de niebla que cubre todo hasta tomar un paisaje tenebroso, la piel se me eriza y el frío es penetrante que me hace castañear. los dientes...

-Vaya esto no se podía hacer peor...ni siquiera en sueños suelo ser precavida...

digo en voz alta

en eso escucho el crujir de varias ramas y los pasos de alguien acercarse a donde me encuentro esto es extraño se supone es mi sueño debería estar sola, pero sólo de pensar en el tenebroso panorama yo sola esto es genial...

los pasos.continúan y se detienen justo detrás. mio, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse pese a que es un extraño no quiero moverme del lugar donde me encuentro siento su respiración en mi nuca seguido de un abrazo por la espalda y con sus manos rodea mi cintura miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo y ahora su cabeza reposa en mi hombro, cierro los ojos siento una calidez que inunda mi corazón y me llena el alma...en un impulso que salió de quien sabe donde consigo girarme para quedar frente a él y con mis pequeñas manos rodeo su cintura y colocó mi cabeza sobre su pecho se siente tan bien estar así y el solo me aprisiona más a su cuerpo recargando ahora su cabeza en mi cabeza y yo me siento en la cima del mundo y aspiro su aroma a madera cítricos o pino ya ni sé, solo.que ya no quiero separarme de él...

-A mi también me encantaría ya no separarme de ti...

-Como supiste lo que pensaba? yo...

-Solo dije lo que siento...

-Es un sentimiento mutuo lindo pero extraño...

-Lo se yo también lo siento...pero ahora debes despertar el tiempo se.terminó..

-Pero yo no quiero irme...

-Nos encontraremos muy pronto, te buscaré...

-Pero como sabré. que serás tu, no se ni tu nombre...

-Tu corazón sabrá quien soy y mi corazón te reconocerá

-No lo sé tengo miedo creo que me enamore de ti a primera vista...

-Me paso exactamente lo mismo contigo, se que.nos volveremos a ver...es una promesa

-Está bien esperare para volver a verte...no me olvides que yo no te olvidaré

-Eso no sucederá jamas porque yo te amo...

-Sonará algo loco esto pero yo también te amo...

Ambos jóvenes sonríen, de todo el tiempo que duró la plática jamás se dejaron de abrazar, el la alejo un poco de su lado y la miro, ella abrió los ojos y levantó la vista y lo vio, se perdieron en el azul de sus ojos. Acercó lentamente. su rostro al de ella podían sentir la respiración de cada uno y de un momento a otro le dio un casto beso en los labios lleno de sentimiento de pronto el beso subió de nivel y el pedía acceso a la boca de ella y se lo concedió comenzó a explorar la boca de ella con su lengua y ella perdía la cordura ante tal acto, al igual ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y fueron bajando la intensidad del beso hasta terminar con pequeños. roces de sus labios.

Tomo la cara de ella y juntaron sus frentes sonreían, eran felices y se perdieron en el azul de sus ojos una vez. más...

-Me gustaría quedarme pero debes despertar...

-Entonces fue sólo un sueño...no quiero hacerlo...dijo con los ojos ya cristalizados

-Si no despertamos como nos encontraremos?

-Tienes razón...te buscaré y nos volveremos a ver..opino con una linda sonrisa

-Tienes una linda sonrisa me encanta...adiós

Le robo un beso y se alejo corriendo...y ella cerro los ojos recordando el beso y cuando los abrió nuevamente ya se encontraba en su habitación...

-Quisiera volver a besarlo...

Miro hacia su mueble a un costado de su cama y noto la hora en su reloj era sencillamente tardisimo abrió grandes los ojos y prácticamente salto d la cama para alistarse e irse al colegio...

-"después de todo el tenia razón... " pensó con una sonrisa y se fue...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sueños**

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté en un lugar que no conocía la luz del sol era tan cálida que me obligó. a parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, me levante de donde yacía recostado y note que llevó una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, voy descalzo, al instante el paisaje que se extiende llama mi atención hay un lago enorme, muchas flores y animales, es un lugar admirable parece sacado de una obra de arte de algún pintor, mi mirada recorre todo el paisaje me llena de paz y tranquilidad hasta que algo me llama la atención es una linda chica con un vestido azul muy bonito, parece un hada que contrasta perfecto con el paisaje, es tan linda, al ver que ella se alejo me apresuró para alcanzarla, camino a una distancia prudente de ella no quiero asustarla, de pronto el panorama cambia repentinamente el sol se oculta dando paso a la noche y con ella una especie de niebla que cubre todo hasta tomar un paisaje tenebroso, esto si que da miedo me digo a mi mismo y el frío comienza a hacer de las suyas pero la que me preocupa es ella, seguí caminando sin darme cuenta que se había detenido hasta que escuche el crujir de las ramas di un ligero brinco pero seguí caminando hasta detenerme detrás de ella podía apreciar mi aliento cerca de su nuca y en un impulso la abraze por la espalda recargando mi cabeza en su hombro sentí una calidez tan linda de esas que te llenan el alma y el corazón, se sentía tan bien que no me di cuenta cuando ella giro, me abrazó de la cintura y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho yo solo logre acercarla más a mi cuerpo y colocar mi cabeza sobre la suya, miles de sensaciones recorrían todo mi ser y mi corazón casi explota de la felicidad, no había sentido esto antes...cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento, me deje llevar que no me di cuenta en que momento exprese mi pensamiento en voz alta...

-A mi también me encantaría ya no separarme de ti...

-Como supiste lo que pensaba? yo...

-Solo dije lo que siento...

-Es un sentimiento mutuo lindo pero extraño...

-Lo se yo también lo siento... pero ahora debes despertar el tiempo se terminó

-Pero yo no quiero irme...

-Nos encontraremos muy pronto, te buscaré...

-Pero como sabré que serás tu, no se ni tu nombre...

-Tu corazón sabrá quien soy y mi corazón te reconocerá

-No lo sé tengo miedo creo que me enamore de ti a primera vista...

-Me paso exactamente lo mismo contigo, se que nos volveremos a ver... es una promesa

-Está bien esperare para volver a verte... no me olvides que yo no te olvidaré

-Eso no sucederá jamas porque yo te amo...

-Sonará algo loco esto pero yo también te amo...

Ambos jóvenes sonríen, de todo el tiempo que duró la plática jamás se dejaron de abrazar, el la alejo un poco de su lado y la miro, ella abrió los ojos y levantó la vista y lo vio, se perdieron en el azul de sus ojos. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella podían sentir la respiración de cada uno y de un momento a otro le dio un casto beso en los labios lleno de sentimiento de pronto el beso subió de nivel y el pedía acceso a la boca de ella y se lo concedió comenzó a explorar la boca de ella con su lengua y ella perdía la cordura ante tal acto, al igual ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y fueron bajando la intensidad del beso hasta terminar con pequeños roces de sus labios. Tomo la cara de ella con sus manos y juntaron sus frentes, sonreían, eran felices y se perdieron en el azul de sus ojos una vez más...

-Me gustaría quedarme pero debes despertar...

-Entonces fue sólo un sueño... no quiero hacerlo... dijo con los ojos ya cristalizados

-Si no despertamos como nos encontraremos?

-Tienes razón... te buscaré y nos volveremos a ver... dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Tienes una linda sonrisa me encanta... adiós...

Le robo un beso y me alejo corriendo de ahí, fue tan bello y en serio esperó encontrarla...al llegar cerca del lago me detengo y me siento frente a este para calmar mi respiración por la huida y calmar a mi loco corazón, cuando mi respiración se normaliza cierro los ojos y recuerdo aquel beso, al abrirlos nuevamente me encuentro en mi habitación

-Quisiera volver a besarlo...

Suspiro y conservó una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta darme cuenta que tengo que ir al colegio, miro la hora y es tardisimo, así que me apresuró a alistarse, me despido de mis padres y salgo corriendo hacia el colegio...

.

.

.

.

.

hola espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. acepto comentarios. y sugerencias como es mi primer fic acepto tomatazos... java

nos vemos el próximo capítulo...

besos bipolares...

Nennita Salinass


	3. Te Contaré

Te Contaré...

De Él...

.

.

.

.

Han pasado varios meses en los que el mismo sueño se hace presente, hablamos horas sin parar hasta que llega el momento de la despedida, el cual llega a ser un poco triste pero con la esperanza de vernos en el próximo sueño.

Cada vez me es más difícil despedirme, el te amo del primer sueño tomó fuerza en estos meses, se que suena loco pero es lo que mi loco corazón piensa ahora, suelo ser muy distraída pero entiendo a la perfección las cosas, digamos que a veces me.sirve de.escudo para ciertas cosas en mi vida tanto personal como estudiantil.

De todo lo que hemos platicado puedo decir que es el más chico de cinco hermanos, los mayores ingresaron a la universidad, los siguientes al segundo curso de preparatoria y el a tercer grado de secundaria, vive en Sidney, Australia en un bello edificio, su padre es un exitoso abogado herencia de.la familia.de él y también un gran compositor, sus canciones suelen ser interpretadas por.los artistas del momento o por los que a pesar de los años aún siguen vigentes. Su madre es una modelo reconocida a nivel mundial y también una gran diseñadora de modas, es fantástico seguramente debe conocer medio mundo gracias a sus padres, pero la verdad es que ellos solo salen de viaje en sus vacaciones y van a visitar a sus abuelos que viven en Japón, cruzar medio mundo solo para ver a los abuelos es genial. Me sorprendió bastante escuchar aquello pero el me dijo que sus padres a pesar de tener una buena posición económica y ser parte del mundo del espectáculo ellos quieren que vivan lejos de las cámaras y los reflectores.

Su familia es sencilla, unida, muy amorosa, también me dijo que en el mundo del espectáculo nadie sabe que ellos son sus hijos, vaya ni siquiera saben que ellos dos están casados, si que saben mantener su vida laboral y personal separadas, esto es bueno para ellos a menos que decidan dedicarse a esto, por ahora solo piensan en terminar sus estudios pues la fama o el prestigio, inclusive el dinero no es para siempre..

Me encanta este chico, sus besos que ahora suelen ser más comunes me hacen recordar una canción que hace unos días escuche en la radio, bueno es...

-Que opinas pequeña? te agrada?-la voz de mi tío me saca de mis pensamientos

-Eh? si este..lo que decidas está bien-le digo sin mucho interés

-Me estabas escuchando cierto? es por tu bien

-Claro que sí tío- le digo un poco insegura

-Bien y que es lo que te dije?- Me pregunta

-Lo siento no te estaba poniendo atención, pero dime en que te ayudo?

-Es acerca del regalo de cumpleaños de tu tía..

-Y que piensas regalarle???

-Para eso necesito tu ayuda no se que regalarle, es especial...

-Bueno puedes darle un lindo collar, sencillo pero elegante como a ella le gusta.. no?

-Es cierto no le he regalado nada parecido...gracias peque

-De nada para eso estoy...

-Bueno pero que te tiene asi, puedes contarme y así yo te ayudo como lo has echo conmigo...

-Tienes razón de todos modos le tenia que contar a alguien..

-Cuéntame pero solo si lo deseas, no te sientas presionada-me dice con una tierna sonrisa

-De acuerdo te contare de él, empezó...

 _Aquella chica de mirada azul le cuenta a detalle a su tío todo lo ocurrido con aquel guapo joven que desde hace meses se ven, es raro pero sólo en sus sueños, las pláticas, el primer encuentro, las risas, inclusive los besos._

 _Aquel hombre escucha atento a su sobrina, su cara refleja sorpresa, pero a la vez alegría? no lo sabremos hasta que se decida a hablar..._

-Y tío? que opinión puedes darme?-pregunta un poco triste

-Vamos pequeña no te pongas triste, es similar a lo que ocurrió con tus abuelos!!-Me dice con una linda sonrisa

-En serio?!! wow eso no lo sabía, pero suena tan romántico!!!!

-Así fue como tus abuelos se conocieron, no te desanimes lucha y si hay obstáculos hay que sobreponerse a ellos, al final la recompensa es grande...

-Gracias tío, ahora tengo mas ánimos que antes, eres mi ángel!!!!

-No soy tu ángel, bueno tal vez solo sea tu tío favorito!!!

-Ay tío nunca cambias!! bueno me tengo que ir mis padres me esperan

-Está bien y cuidate espero verte pronto

-Eso no lo dudes sabes que me encanta venir! adiós!!!!

 **Lo sabía mi tío es una gran persona, me a ayudado hoy, no por nada es mi tío favorito, no se lo dije porque le diría.a los.demás. jajaja...**

 **Ahora tengo que llegar pronto a mi casa para la comida con mis papás, mi familia es genial...**

 _Y con este último pensamiento la chica se dirige a su hogar con el ánimo renovado y muy feliz, los que no sabe ella es que la prueba más difícil está por llegar..._

Te Contaré...

De Ella...

.

.

.

.

Como a pasado el tiempo, en todos estos meses mi vida a dado un cambio para bien, mi madre nos a dicho a mis hermanos y a mi que ya estamos en edad de ser independientes, bueno casi, viviremos en el mismo edificio pero cada uno con su apartamento, eso suena genial, aunque el penthouse es enorme, nosotros ya estamos bastante grandecitos, en estos días me mudare, al apartamento de enfrente no es tan grande pero tampoco muy pequeño y me gusta, con respecto a ella en estos meses e tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco de su vida, te puedo decir que es la última de tres hermanos, lo pueden creer todos son hombres y como buenos hermanos protegen de ella, los lamento por todos los pretendientes que ya le han de haber espantado, aunque esto me hierve la sangre, mis celos son enormes, nunca los sentí ni siquiera con Catherine, me propuse jamás pensar en ella y ahora lo hago, pero la chica de mis sueños ella es linda, de un gran corazón, un poco distraída, me contó también que vive en Tokio, Japón los hermanos mayores de ella ingresaron a la universidad, el siguiente a tercer año de preparatoria y ella a tercer año de secundaria, al igual que yo, vive en una casa en la zona más popular de Tokio, su familia es algo grande es muy unida y amorosa, sencilla, humilde, nos sienten más que los demás y en este su familia y la nuestra se parecen demasiado, su posición económica es buena, su padre es un gran arquitecto, sus trabajos suelen ser los mejores de todo Tokio, su madre es un una excelente chef, aunque varios restaurantes le an pedido trabajar para ellos a ella no le interesa pues prefiere pasar el tiempo con su familia, además es dueña de su propio negocio y su misma jefa, en todo Tokio ya tiene cuatro establecimientos y están en busca de una quinta sucursal, sus abuelos viven en Okinawa, los veranos toda su familia suelen ir a pasar unas inolvidables vacaciones...también que es una buena estudiante y que es probable que se vaya de intercambio con alguna escuela a la que este asociada la suya, es una gran oportunidad para ella y me alegra mucho...Me gustaría que viniera de intercambio a Sidney, según mi escuela tienen arreglos con una escuela de Tokio y conocerla sería estupendo, lo que más me gusta de estar con ella a parte de la compañía, son los besos esos que me recuerdan una bella canción que recién escuche en la radio, es raro que una intérprete latina llegue a escucharla hasta aquí, lo normal suelen ser en inglés pero esta canción me encanta y me recuerda a ella y se llama...

-Hermano te encuentras bien?-la voz de mi hermano me saca de mis pensamientos

-Eh?? si claro- le contestó

-En serio estas de acuerdo? ya no te afecta???-Me pregunta incrédulo de mi respuesta

-Afectarme? que debería afectarme? -le preguntó un poco molesto

-Que salga con Catherine? -espera ansioso mi respuesta

-Mmmm...pues la ver...-no terminó la oración por que noto su cambio de actitud y el me interrumpe antes de terminarla

-Lo sabía la sigues queriendo, no importa hay. más chicas solo que ella en verdad me gusta y pensé...-no lo dejo terminar

-Que a mi ya no me gusta ni nada, lo que hubo ente nosotros ya se terminó, y ahora solo somos amigos y si te gusta pues sal con ella, además yo ya tengo a quien...-interrrumpo mi frase él no sabe todo lo. que me a pasado, pero es tarde se a dado cuenta y comenzará un interrogatorio

-Tu ya tienes que??? que no me has contado hermanito??? -suelta de repente

-hermanito dónde?-Me hago el desentendido y volteo en busca de alguien que llege a rescatarme

-Nadie te salvará, todos avisaron que llegarían tarde así que estamos solos y tengo todo el tiempo-me dice notando como quiero escapar, rayos si que me conoce

-Bien te contare después de todo a alguien tenía que contárselo...-le digo soltando un suspiro

-Bien, soy todo oídos...

-Te Contaré de Ella...

 _Comienza a contarle todo desde el primer sueño, y los encuentros con la bella joven de mirada azulina desde las risas, las pláticas y todas las anécdotas de sus familias que hasta ahora han compartida, también los besos y las hiudas de este después del acto, es gracioso, lo que más causa la risa de su hermano es el exagerado sonrojo que a iluminado todo su rostro..._

 _El hombre conforme avanza el relato su cara muestra las emociones que lo invaden, el último gesto es una gran sonrisa, que el chico de mirar azul no sabe describir y lo descubrirá hasta que su hermano hable..._

Y bien??? que puedes decirme-pregunto en un tono preocupado

-Pues la verdad estas loco, no hay más que decir-me dice en tono cómico

-Esto es serio, de verdad dame un consejo-le imploro

-Hay hermano solo te puedo decir que hasta las mejores personas lo están(1), solo guiate por tu corazón, recuerda que debes ser tu mismo al conquistar a alguien, y si te caes, levántate, las recompensas son enormes..

-Gracias hermano eres el mejor!!! mi favorito!!!-le digo alegremente

-Ya lo sabía solo no le digas a los demás saben que son un poco celosos y ya sabes como se ponen-me contesta con un guiño

-Me matarán, literalmente, -respondo, nos miramos y estallamos a carcajadas...

-Te dejo tengo tarea que hacer nos vemos más tarde

-Es verdad, también tengo tarea

 **No cabe duda que tengo a la mejor familia del mundo, del universo, mi hermano tiene razón soy un loco, jajajjaaj ya lo sabía ahora a realizar mis deberes solo que antes escribiré una linda canción una que me recuerda a ella...**

 _Y cuando te vi_

 _supe que no eras para mi_

 _seguro tenias alguien que no lo ibas a dejar ir_

 _pero cuando te vi te juro que me decidí_

 _acercarme y decirte que_

 _cuando te bese yeh eh_

 _sentí que toque el cielo uoh_

 _y no me equivoque_

 _no, no, no, no_

 _porque lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo_

 _Y cuando te besé yeh eh_

 _sentí que toque el cielo uoh_

 _y no me equivoque_

 _no, no, no, no_

 _porque lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo_

 _todo comenzó caminando en la playa_

en _mi apretaste la mano yeh eh eh_

 _sentí ese no se que_

 _no se que del que tanto hable (no se que)_

 _y no pensé que fuera a suceder_

 _todo terminó en un beso y besarte fue un placer yeh eh eh ey_

 _solo quería conocerte y me gustaste_

 _no se por que todo el tiempo yo quiero besarte_

 _quizás tal vez nací para amarte (nací para amarte)_

 _quiero volver a besarte por que_

 _cuando te bese yeh eh_

 _sentí que toque el cielo uoh_

 _y no me equivoque_

 _no, no, no, no_

 _porque lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo_

 _Y cuando te besé yeh eh_

 _sentí que toque el cielo uoh_

 _y no me equivoque_

 _no, no, no, no_

 _porque lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo_

 _forever alone pero te vi a vos y el mundo cambio, ya no pienso en na'_

 _siento una emoción y bailar con vos es lo único que ahora me importa_

 _ven conmigo_

 _deja el miedo_

 _un ratito pa' bailar_

 _ay dios mio que talento_

 _esos pasos me matan_

 _un ratito más te lo pido por favor_

 _no te vayas que se apaga mi ilusión_

 _eres la única que puede calmar mi corazón yeh eh_

 _sabes bien que yo estoy solo pendiente a ti (solo a ti)_

 _y que no puedo olvidar que_

 _cuando te bese yeh eh_

 _sentí que toque el cielo uoh_

 _y no me equivoque_

 _no, no, no, no_

 _porque lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo_

 _Y cuando te besé yeh eh_

 _sentí que toque el cielo uoh_

 _y no me equivoque_

 _no, no, no, no_

 _porque lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo_

 _yeah yeah yeah yeah *_

 _aquel chico de mirar azul no sabe describir la esperanza que inunda su corazón ahora que hablo con su hermano, tiene muchos más ánimos de luchar y lograr su objetivo ahora se dirige a sus deberes sin saberque la prueba más difícil está por llegar..._

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

n/a:

1)frase de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Canción Cuando Te Besé de Becky G Paulo Londra

Que les espera a estos dos jóvenes, descubrelo en el próximo capítulo...

Besitos Bipolares

Nennita Salinazz


	4. Pesadillas parte 1

...Quisiera quedarme con el bello recuerdo de lo que fue...pero despierto a la realidad y me doy cuenta que lo nuestro nunca empezó...

Una bella joven va caminando por las calles de la ciudad con dirección a su hogar, después de un largo día escolar lleva un elevado nivel de alegría acaba de recibir la mejor de las noticias...

~flashback~

Dirección Escolar

-Directora Tomoe, me permite ingresar?

-Adelante señorita, tome asiento -señalando una de las sillas frente al escritorio -sabe para que la he mandado llamar?

-No lo sé, hice algo malo?-responde en un hilo de voz

-Al contrario señorita son excelentes noticias! -responde con una sonrisa

-En serio?, lo siento podría explicarme, no entiendo nada!!!

-Señorita tan despistada como siempre!, recuerda la solicitud para el intercambio escolar?

-Por supuesto llevó semanas esperando una respuesta, usted mencionó que podrían tardar, incluso meses para responder

-Sobre ello quiero hablarle, señorita...-es interrumpida por ella

-Sabía que no me aceptarían, no importa habrá otra oportunidad -me levantó del asiento dispuesta a salir

-Esperé un momento deje que terminé de explicarle, tome asiento nuevamente

-Deacuerdo

-Me complace informarle que su solicitud para el intercambio escolar fue aceptado, gracias a su buena conducta y sus calificaciones

-De verdad?!! es increíble!! no puedo creerlo, es un sueño hecho realidad

-Es un gusto poder apoyar a jóvenes como ustedes a realizar sus sueños

-Gracias directora, es una gran noticia, pero dígame a que parte del mundo iré, pues el intercambio es internacional debido a las relaciones que tienen por el mundo...

-Tomé asiento le explicaré los detalles...

-Primero que nada debe llenar estos formularios, datos generales, académicos y socioeconomicos, deberá traerlos mañana junto con la autorización y firmada por sus padres, de lo contrario la oportunidad será otorgado a otro estudiante.

-Por supuesto a primera hora los tendrá aquí todo en orden

-Me alegra su entusiasmo señorita, Deacuerdo a su nivel académico usted irá a una de las secundarias más prestigiosas de Sidney, Australia, por la excelente relación con aquel país tendrá un apartamento para usted y otro estudiante que irán de esta misma escuela y una credencial especial para transportarse libremente por el país, el único inconveniente es que ustedes mismos correrán con sus gastos personales, sus comidas serán dentro de las instalaciones usando la misma credencial de transporte, el tiempo de intercambio es de siete meses, eso quiere decir que cursará el resto de tercer año en aquella escuela, el inicio de clases es 5 de enero y el fin de clases para estudiantes de intercambio es 18 de julio una semana antes para que regresen a su país ya que la ceremonia de graduación será en sus instituciones de origen,alguna duda?

-Si respecto al viaje como se realizará?

-Es cierto olvide ese detalle, nosotros pagaremos el viaje de ida y vuelta, solo necesitamos que tengan sus papeles en orden para poder viajar si falta algo aún hay tiempo para resolverlo, al llegar a la ciudad tendrán una persona que las llevará a su departamento e irá a recogerlas un día antes del inicio de clases para un recorrido por las instalaciones ya que es una institución muy grande y no tengan problemas para cuando estén allá, sería todo,alguna otra duda?

-Que día partiriamos?

-Sería el 2 de enero por la mañana para que se instalen y se acostumbren al lugar, el 3 sería un día de descanso y el 4 el recorrido por la institución para que el 5 de enero inicien sus clases con el resto de los estudiantes.

-Gracias directora nuevamente pondré todo mi empeño para poner el nombre de nuestro país en alto, sin más me retiro, tenga una linda tarde directora Tomoe

-Igualmente señorita Tenoh, saludeme a sus padres y no olvides los formularios ni la autorización

-Está bien yo les digo, adiós tía Hotaru

-Adiós pequeña

~fin del flashback ~

Voy llegando a casa, entró prácticamente corriendo hacia el estudio de mamá que con su habitual calma sonríe desde su lugar extendiendo sus brazos en mi dirección, me envuelve en un cálido abrazo, de esos que no necesitan palabras pues reconfortan el corazón, así son los abrazos de mamá...

-Hola mamá!!! -digo con una gran sonrisa

-Hola princesa!, a que se debe tanta alegría? -me dice con una sonrisa

-Tengo excelentes noticias de la escuela!!! es sobre el in... -no terminó pues mi madre a dejado escapar un grito de alegría

-Te aceptaron?dime que si!!! -sus ojos llenos de orgullo me miran

-Por supuesto mamy, por eso son excelentes noticias, verdad?-le digo

-Oh por Dios, mi princesa a crecido!!! que alegría -su mirada se a tornado cristalina por la emoción

-Ay mami!! pero siempre seré tu princesa!! -y le doy otro abrazo-pero quieres saber a donde iré?

-Claro que sí, hay que ir preparando todo, y a donde irás?

-A una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Sidney, Australia, mis clases inician en enero, por cierto iré con un compañero de la escuela y tendrá una duración de siete meses!!!

-Oh!-y su sonrisa se apaga

-Que te ocurre, madre?-preguntó con algo de preocupación

-Nada es solo que...bueno pues...no lo sé..te voy a extrañar, supongo... -hace una mueca en un intento por sonreír

-Vamos madre sabes que puedes contarmelo, cierto?-le sonrió

-Si pero ahora hay una cena que preparar para darles la sorpresa a tu padre y hermanos!!! -lo dice muy entusiasta

-Claro madre quiero ver la reacción de ellos, te dejo voy a mi habitación!

-Anda cariño te avisare cuando la comida este lista, deacuerdo?

-está bien y la sorpresa será en la cena,así cuando termine de comer iré al centro comercial...

-Bien princesa!!

-Te quiero madre,nos vemos en un rato -le digo y salgo de su estudio

-Hay Selene ojalá y espero que llegues a graduarte y cumplas con tus sueños, pero se que tiempo es lo que menos tienes, como quisiera decirte la verdad, pero le prometí a tu padre y hermanos que el tiempo que sigas a nuestro lado sea feliz, le rogare a Dios por que en tu viaje no te pase nada...

Sidney, Australia

-Madre tengo que irme te veo más tarde, deacuerdo?-dice un joven pelinegro

-Está bien Seiichi, cuídate quieres?-le dice su madre

-Ok nos vemos!!! -y así Seiichi sale del apartamento de su madre y se dirige al estacionamiento dónde lo espera su amigo para irse de fiesta

-Vaya Sei pensé que no vendrías-pregunta un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, igual de alto que Seiichi, piel blanca, mejor amigo de él

-Vamos Apolo sabes como es mi madre, pero olvidemos esto que nos espera una fiesta!!! -dice Sei con una gran sonrisa

-Hay Sei que remedio, andando que nos esperan!!

así ambos jóvenes suben a un convertible negro último modelo rumbo al lugar de moda "Sun Light", que está en el centro de la ciudad...

Tokio, Japón

Horas más tarde*

Residencia Tenoh, habitación de Selene

Selene se encuentra en su habitación, justo en este momento se encuentra en medio de un sueño que no es para nada agradable...

Sueño de Selene

Desperté en el mismo lugar de aquel primer sueño, aún después de haber estado aquí desde hace tiempo me sigue impresionado, continuó sin un rumbo fijo con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel chico, pero tal parece que hoy no lo veré, así que sin más me dispongo a caminar de regresó al lago para relajarme, cierro los ojos para descansar pero después unas risas me sacan de concentración, se me hace demasiado raro ya.que, según yo esté es sólo mi sueño no? como mi curiosidad es demasiada me dirijo hacia allá de la manera más sigilosa posible y al acercarme lo suficiente lo veo a él abrazandose con una chica castaña de ojos verdes, se ven cómodos y felices...

-Que rayos está pasando? -me pregunto en voz baja

me acercó un poco más para saber de que hablan tan animadamente... paro en seco al escuchar las palabras que le dedica a ella

-Te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida!! -dice el en un tono amoroso

-Yo también te amo y no imagino una vida sin ti!

Al terminar sus declaraciones se unen en un cálido y apasionado beso y yo aquí sin dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, siento la cara húmeda y es cuando me doy cuenta que estoy llorando, quiero reclamarle y golpearlo por haber jugado de esa manera conmigo pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo, ellos no me escuchan, no lo creo

-No, no entiendo, por queeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Selene despierta agitadamente con gotas de sudor por toda la cara, en ese instante entra su madre con una cara de preocupación...

-Selene hija que sucede? -pregunta la madre

-Yo...no lo sé -y comienza a llorar desconsolada

-Tranquila de seguro fue solo un mal sueño - le dice en tono tranquilo

-Fue más que eso yo diría una pesadilla

-Vamos cariño no se que te sucede pero todo pasará, desacuerdo?

-Esta bien madre, te quedarias por hoy a dormir conmigo?

-Por supuesto hija, ahora descansa

-Te quiero mucho mami

-Yo también princesa, yo también...

Después de minutos ambas por fin logran dormir cada una pérdida en sus pensamientos...

Sidney, Australia

Varias horas después *

Apartamento Hino, Habitación de Seiichi

Seiichi hace pocos minutos que llegó a su apartamento, viene muy alegre la fiesta todo un éxito, como siempre, pero ahora lo que le interesa es llegar a dormir y soñar con cierta chica rubia...

Sueño de Seiichi

Despierta en aquel bello lugar, que hace que sientas una paz indescriptible, se pasea por los alrededores del lago, descubriendo detalles que antes ni había notado, camina por el sendero dónde conoció a aquella chica, sin éxito pero dispuesto a disfrutar de aquel sitio, al dar media vuelta para regresar al lago ve a ka chica de sus sueños con otro, acercándose lentamente a donde se encuentra él, tal parece que no se han dado cuenta de su presencia, cuando están justo frente a él lo atraviesan como si fuese una especie de aparición y Seiichi se queda helado, sin saber que hacer?

-Seguirlos?...bueno tengo que averiguar algo-se dijo a sí mismo

siguió a la pareja muy de cerca ya que no podían verlo, llegaron al centro de aquel bosque dónde la vio por primera vez y ellos tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo de la manera más tierna...

-Que rayos está pasando??? no lo pue...

no termina la oración pues los jóvenes se dadan un apremiante beso en los labios, que a la joven hacen suspirar, separándose por la falta de oxígeno disminuye la intensidad de él beso terminando en sutiles roces de sus labios y lo siguiente hace.que se le hiele la sangre

-Te amo princesa y no concibió una vida separada de ti-le dice un joven rubio de ojos azules

-Yo también te amo y mi vida no tiene nada si no éstas a mi lado-contesta la joven rubia

Al terminar de hablar se funden en un abrazo que hace que el mundo a su alrededor pierda el sentido y se detenga el tiempo...

-No, no, no entiendo, no lo acepto!!! -grita furioso, se acerca a la pareja para separarlos sin conseguirlo es como si fuese un espíritu, con un gran nudo en la garganta se pregunta qué pasó

-Se suponía que me amaba, que yo la hacía suspirar, que esos besos eran sólo míos...por que jugó conmigo de esa manera- sin poder evitarlo gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y ahí en medio del bosque dio un último grito

-por que me hiciste esto,por queeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Seiichi despertó agitadamente de aquel mal sueño, con la cara húmeda por el llanto, la frente bañado en sudor, un corazón acelerado y la respiración entre cortada producto de aquel terrible sueño

-Fue solo una pesadilla, una muy mala y terrible pesadilla -se dice a si mismo tratando de controlar su agitado corazón

Tras varios minutos logra tranquilizarse y ruega para que no se repitiera aquella pesadilla, tras una hora de insomnio por fin logra dormir,con un semblante más tranquilo...

*

N /A:

Seiichi: sincero

Apolo: nombre del personaje del anime Kamigami No Asobi, no me pertenece son exclusivamente de sus creadores, solo se utilizan aquí por entretenimiento

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, a los que leen una disculpa por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de este capítulo, espero la próxima semana poder publicar

besitos bipolares

Nennita Salinazz


End file.
